Inori wa tokiro koeru
by Dark Setsuka
Summary: Fic de la Hija del Ichirukiy de esta pareja: Sabes te quiero confesar Que te encuentro irresistible No dejo de pensar que haria lo imposible Por quedarme cerca de ti...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece (suspiro de resignación y torcida de boca) es de Tite Kubo y yo solo estaba fumada cuando la invente

_El polvo que seremos,_

_Narrara nuestra historia_

_Y este momento extremo, será_

_Uno más –el nuestro-_

_En la historia del cuerpo_

Carmen Sánchez Nocturno de amor y muerte (1964)

Cap. 1 La estrella que gira con el destino

La bella mujer de cabellos azabache sostenía entre sus brazos el más grande de sus tesoros, la más grande de sus hazañas ignorando el completo griterío que tenían sus amigas, sus conocidos y su suegro e incluso la mirada emocionada de su hermano mayor, ni si quiera se percato de que su esposo se acercó a ella

-¿Alguna queja enana?-Pregunto el pelopincho de Ichigo Kurosaki observando el resultado de su más grande batalla… el amor que tenía con la shinigami Kuchiki, no cabía de orgullo tan hermosa era como la mujer con la que se había casado

-¿Queja? Ichigo para ser hija tuya es perfecta- Respondió de inmediato viéndola abrir los ojos, de color ámbar enormes e inquietos y su pelo revoltoso… gracias a dios de color negro- Masaki… tu eres perfecta

-Solo espero que no tenga un destino tan raro como el mío- Murmuro Ichigo besando suavemente la mejilla de su hija y posando una mano sobre la de Rukia

-Se destino será más emocionante- Fue la contestación de Rukia… ellas estaban felices, en el mundo de luz, después de tantas batallas y tantos problemas al fin tenían la respuesta a sus dudas

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto curiosa la pelinegra observando un extraño lunar en el pecho de su hija

-Parece un lunar- El padre de la niña también observaba curioso

-Tiene la forma de una estrella ¿no?-Pregunto Rukia meciendo su pequeño bulto

-Pero…parece que está incompleta

-Bueno… de algo tenía que salir a su padre- Comento la Kuchiki ahora Kurosaki

… mientras que en las noches… desierto, sin luz, sin calor o algún sentimiento humano, los Arrancars escuchaban los gritos lastimeros de su compañera, gritos de dolor claramente

-Mierda- Murmuro un peliazul

-No te puedes quejar… Grimm- Acorto el nombre la niña peliverde

-Más respeto Neliel-Contesto de mal humor-Meterse con un humano… y para colmo cuando la sociedad de almas ya nos tiene en la mira- Gruño después escuchando el último grito sofocante, un reiatsu se apodero del lugar, hizo temblar las noches, hizo temblar hueco mundo hizo que los Hollows, adjucas vasto Lord miraran asombrados en esa dirección e incluso que la propia madre perdiera la vida

-Qué demonios…-Murmuro Nell mientras avanzaba, abrió la puerta, el cuerpo del arrancar que había dado a luz estaba evaporándose, seco, mientras los ojos contemplaban a la criatura que la veía como si nada estuviera pasando

-Monstruo-Fue lo último que le escucharon decir para después desaparecer, ambos se miraron, luego con más asombro observaron el resultado de que un Vasto Lord enloqueciera y dejara que un humano le diera un hijo, los ojos verdes, fríos, la tez pálida aunque más humana el cabello negro

-Es… tan parecido…-Articulo pesadamente el ex espada 6

-Ulquiorra Schiffer- Fue lo que dijo Nell transformándose en adulta

-Pero ese imbécil está muerto, Kurosaki acabo con él- Quería acabar con ese pensamiento

-Creo que esta historia va a ser interesante- Dijo Nell tomando al pequeño y observando la marca de nacimiento en su pecho -Una estrella… que curioso no está completa- Nell presentía algo, con respecto de ese bebe y esa estrella

-Deberíamos matarlo- Musito Grimmjow y Nell le miro

-Te prohíbo que lo hagas… este niño… es especial- Grimmjow frunció el ceño

-No eres mi jefa- Dijo señalándola

-Te matare si algo le pasa- Amenazo la mujer y se llevo al bebe que no derramaba ni una lagrima, la observaba como si entendiera lo que acababa de pasar, alguien inteligente que sabía que iba a vivir- Al menos por ahora estarás bien

La rueda que guía los destinos se empezó a mover, con forma de estrella atrayéndose cada vez más desde universos diferentes, creciendo a su manera… hasta que la estrella que completara

Una joven de cabellos negros dormía plácidamente, soñando, otra vida, en un mundo oscuro, lleno de arena, con criaturas extrañas y aunque sabía que no era su vida, le parecía triste… vacía… tanto como la suya pero de cierta manera… feliz

-Masaki- La llamo alguien desde las sombras, viro en esa dirección distinguiendo una silueta blanca, alguien que caminaba a ella y desbocaba sus latidos de manera alocada, estiro la mano para poder tocar la otra mano aún mas blanca que la suya- Masaki- Volvió a llamar… era un sueño bonito...Masaki… su nombre de nuevo…Masaki…otra vez…Masaki…una vez más…MASAKI ¿Y ahora porque le gritaba?

-MASAKI VAS A LLEGAR TARDE OTRA VEZ-La joven abrió los ojos… el ruido lejano del despertador… la voz de su mama- MASAKI TE ESTOY HABLANDO SI SE TE HACE MAS TARDE NO VAS A DESAYUNAR

-AAAAAAAAAA SE ME HIZO TARDE-Fue lo que escucho Rukia y después mucho ruido desde le habitación de su hija

-Buenos días enana- Saludo Ichigo sentándose en la mesa y su esposa gruño algo como "buenos para ti imbécil"

-Dale otro despertador a tu hija… duerme tan pesado como tu- La ahora madre y ama de casa miro al despreocupado Ichigo- Kaien destrozo la bañera anoche… otra vez- El pelinaranja suspiro- Esto es serio… si no controla su poder un día destrozara la casa… y si Masaki llega tarde a la graduación de la escuela dirán que no le importa… pero si llega tarde a la graduación de la escuela shinigami entonces ni-sama se enfadara- Era el cuento de todas las mañanas por parte de Rukia para Ichigo

-No quería bañarse… lo hubieras dejado en paz y Masaki ya esta grande… además tu hermano me tiene sin cuidado por mí que Masaki destroce ese honor por lo que la hace estudiar tanto…quiero huevos estrellados Rukia-Fue la respuesta de la cabeza de la familia Kurosaki y la respuesta de Rukia fue estamparle la sartén en la cabeza

-¿Querías algo estrellado _cariño_?-Pregunto con sorna la pelinegra y el aludido decía varias groserías por lo bajo mientras colocaba a Kaien en su sillita y la taza entrenadora enfrente

-Bebe-Le ordeno Rukia de espaldas pero sabiendo que su adorado hijo estaba a punto de tirar el vaso de leche en el suelo

-Maldita enana…-Gruño Ichigo aún por el golpe y Kaien le miraba con aquellos ojos que indicaban que lo repetiría

-Papa no dijo nada de eso- Fue lo que atino a decir y escucho a su hija bajar corriendo las escaleras

-… mama papa… ¡esto es serio!-Masaki interrumpió

-¿Qué quieres enana?-Pregunto su papa y Masaki se inclino sobre la mesa

-El despertador que me dieron no funciona y otra vez llegare tarde a la escuela ¿saben lo que significa?- Ambos progenitores se miraron y encogieron los hombros, Ichigo tomo su tasa dispuesto a beber todo ese café que tanto necesitaba

-Te duermes tarde y además tienes 6 despertadores en tu cuarto- Respondio Rukia mientras terminaba de servirle en una taza algo de té

- Pero mama… ¡No me dio tiempo de arreglarme para Ishida-sempai!-Declaro abiertamente la chica mientras tomaba su taza y la llevaba hasta sus labios E Ichigo escupió el café

-¿QUE COÑO?- Pregunto cuándo recupero el aliento por estar a punto de ahogarse pero su hija ya había huido

-Ya… algún día tenía que pasar- Respondio su divertida esposa

-Voy a castrar al agujitas… y a su hijo- Gruño el pelinaranja y su pequeño aprovecho ese momento para verter toda la leche en su tasa cuando Ichigo bebió, puso cara de asco… Kaien acababa de cumplir 2 años… demasiado inteligente y la leche que bebía… era materna… Masaki pudo escuchar el grito de su papa desde la otra esquina… claramente "JODER" se sonrió y continuo corriendo, si se atrevía a usar shunpo sus queridos padres no tardarían en sentir su energía y castigarla medio año en su habitación ¿de qué le servía ser una chica mitad shinigami y mitad humana si no podía sacarle provecho? "eres especial Masaki… por eso debes seguir las reglas" Fue lo que en una ocasión le dijo su tío y hablando de eso… si no llegaba a tiempo a la escuela la castigarían y tampoco llegaría a tiempo a la ceremonia de la academia shinigami por lo que su tío…usaría el shikai para cortarle el cabello

-NOOOOOOOOO-Fue el grito que escucharon sus compañeros al verla pasar corriendo como rayo

-Buenos días Kurosaki-san- Saludo una pelinaranja de ojos azules al verla pasar

-Buenos días Midori-chan-Contesto sin dejar de correr después regreso, puso su mejor sonrisa y saludo al hermano mayor de la chica

-Buenos días Ishida-sempai- Saludo y el chico de gafas y cabello negro le sonrió

-Tan enérgica como siempre Masaki- Fue lo que dijo y continuo caminando mientras la chica flotaba en lo más alto del cielo

-Kurosaki-san… este… si no caminamos no llegamos- La despertó su"cuñada"

-Tu hermano es un ángel-Suspiro mientras se dejaba guiar por la pelinaranja

-Pues… dejando el hecho de que no sonríe, de que siempre esta serio, de que nunca hace buenos chistes y de que no le gusta comer los deliciosos platillos de mama… -La cara de Masaki cambio cuando escucho de la comida de la señora Ishida… nunca más se atrevería a ir a su casa por lo menos no a comer

-Cierto… Orihime-san cocina algo… extravagante- Fue la mejor palabra que pudo usar Kurosaki para definir esa horrible mezcla

-Hoy me puso arroz con salsa de chocolate, mayonesa y espinacas… pero Ryu dejo su almuerzo así que tendré que darle del mío- Suspiro triste la pelinaranja

-No creo que tenga problemas si no le das nada Midori-chan- Respondio Masaki caminando a su ritmo y tratando de salvar al amor de su vida

-¿Enserio? ¡Que bueno! Porque la verdad no quiero darle nada… hoy es nuestro ultimo día tengo que disfrutarlo- Exclamo animada Midori

-Mis papas dicen lo mismo… aunque mama me ha dicho que a mi papa no le gusta el puesto de capitán- Murmuro la pelinegra pensativa

-Tu tío también es capitán ¿no?- Murmuro por lo bajo su amiga y Masaki sintió un escalofrío "_Shire_ _Senbonsakura" _resonó en los oídos de la pelinegra y tomo a su amiga del brazo arrastrándola a velocidad digna de Yoruichi

Llegaron a tiempo y Masaki se quedo mirando los pétalos de las flores rosas caer… le recordaban el otro mundo… a sus amigos y sobre todo su misión… debía ser más fuerte que nadie mas y proteger a los seres que amaba de… un reiatsu conocido se hizo presente muy cerca

-Kurosaki-san- Llamo Midori con cara seria, el hermano mayor de la chica también las miro… sin embargo el reiatsu desapareció casi de inmediato, extrañados buscaron la razón desde dentro del salón… pero esta llego animada en forma de dos personas, Masaki suspiro, Abarai Kaori y Yatsutora Kai (no pregunten con quien tuvo el hijo Chad, solo se me ocurrió)

-SIENTO LLEGAR TARDE- Grito la pelirroja

-Umm-El chico tan elocuente como su padre

-Hola Ka-chan- La saludo Midori

-Hola Kaori… tus cejas siguen siendo tan extrañas como siempre- Se burlo Masaki y la aludida contesto golpeando la cabeza de su amiga

-Y tú sigues igual de débil Masaki ¿sabes quién se encargo hace unos momentos del _amiguito_?- Masaki arqueo una ceja ante la soberbia de la chica, pero aún así era su mejor amiga

-Por supuesto que tú… nadie más pelea de esa manera tan mediocre- La voz de un muchacho calvo las saco a las dos de la conversación

-Mira calvito no pedí tu opinión- Y como siempre quien le siguió el juego fue Kaori

-¿Calvito? Jajaja… podré ser calvo pero estaré en la mejor división… no en la debiluchos con ese teniente que es tu padre bueno para nada – Y como siempre pelearían

-Eso es solo por tu papa, que está igual de calvo pero nadie esta tan zafado como para querer estar en la división 11 ¡yo preferiría ser una inútil de la división 4!- Y sin quererlo Kaori metió en la pelea a Midori

-¿Soy una inútil?- Murmuro llorosa la pobre chica

-¡No! No quería decir que… tu entiendes… como sea ¡es tu culpa Madarame! Te acusare con tu hermana- Y Kaori salía seguida del calvo para buscar a la hermana en el otro salón

Masaki no pudo evitar sonreír y suspirar con tranquilidad… eran los días que extrañaría una vez le asignaran escuadrón no regresaría a la tierra, de hecho ninguno de sus amigos a excepción de Kai y de Ryu que no eran shinigami y bueno ella y sus amigos eran especiales en el sentido que sus padres eran diferentes, un humano y un shinigami claro que Midori era… ninguno de los dos pero Unohana quería tener sus habilidades al servició del cuarto escuadrón… si… su vida era diferente… quizás por eso le atraía el Quincy… aunque sentía que su otra mitad estaba en alguna parte…

-Pero no será ninguno de esos pijos que mi tío me ha presentado-Gruño… ella pasaba los veranos e Inviernos y todo lo que fuera de su tiempo libre de vacaciones en la sociedad de almas, en casa de su tío aprendiendo las normas y maneras de combate desde que podía caminar… en la academia Shinigami la molestaban por su apellido… "Kurosaki La hija del sustituto" "la estirada Kuchiki" no sabía cual era peor… bueno si lo sabía "Masaki la inútil que había entrado por su papa y por su tío"

-Bueno…este es el último día de todos ustedes en este lugar así que dejen de pelear- Y como siempre fue Ryu el que acabo con la pelea entre Abarai y Madarame que ya traían a la hermana de este, parecía una princesita de cabellos castaños, pequeña…pero

-PAR DE IMBECILES SIEMPRE ME ESTAN JODIENDO… ABARAI DEJA EN PAZ A MI HERMANO O LE DIGO A TATSUKI-SAN DE TU TATUAJE Y TU TARADO CALVO TE CALMAS O ¿LE DIGO A PAPA QUE QUIERES ENTRENAR CON EL?- Y la discusión entre los dos amenazados jóvenes terminó por la paz, una vez dicho eso la "pequeña" Madarame sonrió satisfecha y con la voz más aguda que se le pudiera escuchar saludo cortésmente a los demás- Hola chicos perdonen a mi hermanito… ¿Qué tal su día?- A todos les escurrió una gotita por la nuca… esa niña era bipolar

-Muy bien Megumi… jajaja pero no te vayas a enojar- La que se animo a contestar fue Masaki

-¿Enojar? Claro que no Kurosaki-san ¿Por qué debería?-Contesto la niña… evidentemente cuando estaba enojada era igual a su papa y estaba igual de loca que su mama

-si que se parece a Mizuho-san (en efecto hice feliz a la hermana de Keigo XD y muy infeliz al pobre Ikkaku)-Fue el murmullo de Midori a lo que todos asintieron

-Nuestro último día… - Murmuro Masaki pero era Midori la que lloraba

-Por favor Midori… si lloras mama no te dejara ir… le rogaste mucho que te dejara así que cálmate- Ambas chicas, la hermana y la enamorada extrañarían al Quincy

En otro lugar… un joven de ojos verdes observaba lo que pasaba como siempre, sin interferir sin decir ni una palabra

-Así que… tu falta es grave, cualquier movimiento en falso nos echara a la sociedad de almas ¿acaso quieres otra guerra sin sentido?- Nell era consciente de lo que decía y lo decía con mas profundidad puesto que su protegido escuchaba

-No me importaría una guerra… pero aún tengo demasiada vida para desperdiciarla por algo tan tonto como querer gobernar la sociedad de almas- Grimmjow nunca era serio, al menos el joven siempre lo vio así, hasta ese momento, el acusado miro al chico, como rogando que pidiera clemencia en su lugar

-Ulquiorra- Llamo Nell al joven que avanzo hasta ella sin siquiera parpadear, ya sabía lo que le correspondía- Por haber puesto en peligro hueco mundo debemos ejecutar a este adjucas… la ejecución será inmediata… prosigue- El joven avanzo hasta el acusado, levanto la mano y la dejo caer, ni una gota salpico la cabeza rodo y los presentes subordinados recogieron antes que alguna gota llegara al suelo, el joven por el contrario observo el filo de su espada, en había restos de sangre

-Bien hecho niño- Felicito Grimmjow, mientras el ojiverde envainaba su espada en lo que parecía su funda pero esta desapareció junto con el objeto punzo cortante- Debería haberte puesto Grimmjow junior en lugar de ese estúpido nombre

-¿Por qué es estúpido?-Fue lo único que articulo el joven mientras le daba la espalda

-Por que le perteneció a alguien estúpido- Grimmjow quería sacarlo de esa temple fría que siempre poseía- Alguien tan idiota que se enamoro de una humana- Nell dirigió una furiosa mirada desaprobatoria hacia el peliazul

-¿Amar?-Ulquiorra se detuvo y miro a la sexta espada- ¿Podemos amar?- La pregunta estaba cargada de curiosidad

-Esta prohibido que un Arrancar se enamore de un humano ¿entendido?- Nell fue la que respondió con una regla que hasta el momento desconocía el joven- Como Grimm dijo, Ulquiorra, es decir el otro Ulquiorra se enamoro de una humana y por eso murió fin del asunto- Nell vio al pelinegro seguir su camino sin hacer más preguntas, sin siquiera pestañear

-¿Pero que te pasa? Parece que no tiene hormonas… es demasiado rarito y es tu culpa- Se quejo Grimmjow

-Ese niño es producto de algo prohibido si le revelas más cosas Grimmjow aunque sea por tu propio disfrute, todos lo pagaremos, aún no sabemos de que es capaz ese niño, no necesita almas para alimentarse, su espada es extraña y desparece… ¿quieres que se ponga a experimentar con las mujeres humanas y que cree algo mas peligroso para nosotros y para toda la sociedad de almas? Entonces no serán indulgentes y nos asesinaran hasta no dejar ni un vasto Lord

-Exagerada- Grimmjow paso los brazos atrás de su nuca y camino despreocupado dejando a Nell muy seria

Mientras Ulquiorra veía los archivos tomados anterior mente cuando "la sombra" gobernaba las noches… busco el nombre que le pertenecía leyó cuidadosamente

-Muerto en combate- Solo esa línea ocupaba el papel, más una descripción de su falta- Seguir ordenes de un impostor, destrucción del mundo real… incapacidad de regenerar sus heridas… Ichigo Kurosaki- Era el siguiente nombre después de toda esa línea… busco en los expedientes y no encontró absolutamente nada

-Esta prohibido buscar en esos expedientes niño- Le interrumpió Grimmjow-Pero yo no soy Neliel así que… ¿Qué es lo que buscas?- Pregunto quitándole el papel

-Ah… este bastardo… Ulquiorra se enamoro de una humana que podía sanar a los demás…pero esa mujer no pudo ayudarlo a él por eso murió y este hombre, fue el que le causo las heridas… Kurosaki siempre se hizo el soberbio y nunca acepto una pelea enserio después de todo eso ¿Por qué te interesa ese tipo? Acaso quieres pelear con él?- Cuestiono interesado- Ulquiorra no tiene nada que ver contigo mocoso si eso era lo que pensabas… a Neliel le hizo gracia ponerte ese nombre porque te le pareces

-No-Fue la contestación del chico- Y yo no seré tan estúpido como ese otro- Con aquella oración se fue mientras el peliazul observaba la hoja ¿debía haber agregado que Kurosaki fue quien libero a ese lugar del maldito Aizen? Mejor se lo quedaba

"_Murió por amar a una humana"… "ella sanaba a los demás pero no pudo ayudarlo" "amar"…_

-Podemos amar- Murmuro para después mirar su mano… apretó suavemente, cerró los ojos para recordar aquel sueño… la figura de aquel ser que parecía perfecto… el cabello larguísimo de color negro azabache brillando con la luz de la luna… quiso acercarse… se dio cuenta que era una mujer… alargo una mano para poder tocar al menos ese rostro tan perfecto que parecía sonreírle y sus labios se abrieron para decir una sola palabra

-Masaki- Murmuro aún en su estado de letargo pero en voz alta, abrió los ojos y se encontró a Nell mirándolo extrañada pero burlona

-Masaki… ¿es comida? ¿es un condimento? ¿Con que se come?-Pregunto la peliverde

-Es grosero espiar a los demás Neliel-sama-Fue la rápida respuesta del pelinegro

-Pero si estabas parado frente a mi cuarto, pensé que te habías quedado dormido parado… o no será que… ¿quieres dormir conmigo como cuando eras un niño?- Pregunto entre burlona y emocionada- ¡Eso es! ¡me extrañas! Oh… que dulce eres Ulqui- El aludido parpadeo

-No es eso Neliel-sama… y por favor no corte mi nombre- Pidió caminando ignorando por completo las cosas que decía la espada

El destino, como un engranaje esta rotando conectando cada engrane con otro, rellenando cada hueco con alguna forma… en la sociedad de almas la joven Masaki Kurosaki recibía el certificado de acreditación y ubicación dentro del escuadrón que le correspondía… Byakuya, Ichigo, Kaien y su orgullosa y en ese momento llorona madre la veían orgullosos, claro que al tío ni se le notaba, la contenta joven hizo la señal de la victoria después de leer su ubicación

-SIIII!-Grito eufórica llamando la atención de todos- ESTOY CON HINAMORI TAICHO GRASIASSS DIOS!!! NO ME TOCO EL CUARTO EL SEGUNDO EL SEXTO O EL DOCEAVO…SIIII- A ningún capitán de ese despectivo señalamiento le hizo gracia y menos a su tío

-¿Qué tiene de malo el cuarto escuadrón?-Pregunto Midori

-No te ofendas pero… lo mío no es limpiar el desastre de los demás… del sexto ni se diga… sería la muerte mas tortuosa que pudiera elegir además ya lo soportare en casa… a mi tío quiero decir… y el doceavo… preferiría quedar en el de Zaraki Taicho el dos… nunca me ha gustado… Yoruichi-san me traumo lo suficiente

-Mi escuadrón no es el de limpieza señorita Kurosaki- La capitana Unohana estaba detrás de ella y la pobre Masaki sintió toda si vida perderse en un oscuro limbo

-Y mi escuadrón es mucho mejor que él de ese animal- Si… Kurotsuchi Mayuri estaba a su lado- Solo debes dejarte disecar si eres interesante ¿no están malo o sí?- Masaki no supo si era amenaza o de verdad era cierto

-Si tanto te gusta mi escuadrón Kurosaki pediré tu transferencia- Zaraki Kenpachi también la amenazaba… o eso parecía por aquella macabra sonrisa

-PRIMERO MUERTO A DEJAR A MI HIJA CONTIGO-Grito Ichigo al rescate de su enana

-Masaki- La voz de su tío sonó de lo mas aterradora- Darás vueltas a la casa hasta que anochezca por tu insolencia ¿entendido?- La Kurosaki suspiro

-Lo siento Kurosaki-san- Se disculpaba Midori- No debí preguntarte- Midori realmente era idéntica a su madre patosa pero buena persona-Pero no es tan malo… solo faltan cuatro horas para que anochezca… y en lo que termina la ubicación pasarán dos horas así que solo correrás dos horas

-¿Has visto alguna vez la casa Kuchiki?-Pregunto Masaki deprimida

-No… jeje ¿es pequeña?- Pregunto Midori y Masaki la tomo del brazo usando shunpo para llegar a la entrada… Midori no pudo hacer más que abrir los ojos

-Esta es solo la primera parte de la casa… y tengo que correr hasta que mi tío decida que ya anocheció lo suficiente- Tomo el brazo de su amiga otra vez y regresaron a la ceremonia, después de que los ubicaran e hicieran todo el papeleo se dirigieron a sus casas

-Es un pecado mostrar emociones en esta familia- Rezongó Masaki una vez que su tío le señalo la dirección en la que empezaría a correr

-Es un pecado estar en esta familia- Murmuro Ichigo refiriéndose claro a la familia Kuchiki y así paso un mes laaaargo para la chica, matar Hollows no era nada fuera de lo normal… ¿Cuándo tendría una misión de verdad? Se pregunto mirando el techo

-Kurosaki-Llamo el teniente de su escuadrón a la joven que parecía dormida con los ojos abiertos

-Lo siento Kira fukutaicho… ¿me llamaba desde hace mucho?- El rubio negó

-La capitana quiere verte… tienes una misión- Murmuro… Masaki supo que Matsumoto no se equivocaba… ese hombre era muy triste

-Kurosaki-chan- La saludo la capitana, a diferencia del teniente esa mujer era cálida y agradable- Espero que no te incomode… pero fue algo imprevisto… han mandado a alguien a inspeccionar Hueco mundo, pero Yamamoto Taicho no quiso que alguien de rango superior fuera a revisar así que sugirió a alguien cuya prueba hubiera tenido buenos puntos en defensa y poder espiritual… así que el encargo quedo en ti- Masaki sonrió emocionada, su primera misión real

-¿Y dónde queda esa parte del Rukongai?-Pregunto la joven y Hinamori sonrió preocupada… bueno en historia no había salido muy bien- No es parte del Sereitei Kurosaki-chan… está en otra parte… en otro plano mejor dicho- Masaki estaba aún más emocionada- Solo debes pasar por la garganta e ir a recibir un reporte de un contacto que tenemos allá sin acercarte a un lugar llamado las noches… si hay Hollows debes acabarlos no dudaran en atacarte ¿de acuerdo?- Hinamori estaba preocupada era evidente

-Si capitana- Masaki asentía, ni su madre le habla tan cariñosa y preocupada- ¿Cuándo salgo?

-Es Urgente así que sales ahora mismo- Fue Kira el que respondió- Yo me encargaré de avisar a tu familia así que no te debes preocupar- La pelinegra asintió se puso de pie y tomo su zanpaktuo

-Usa el apellido Kuchiki cuando estés allá… ¿entendido?- Le exigió su capitana y la emocionada adolescente asintió

-Te están esperando… no te preocupes, cuando llegues allá envía un pequeño pulso de tu poder espiritual y esa persona llegará hasta ti pero no te acerques a las noches, es una orden directa de Yamamoto Taicho- Kira la acompañaba mientras le indicaba todo eso- Tu tío me ha pedido que te de esto- Le entrego una capa- Y me pidió que te informara que ha elegido tu accesorio para indicarte de la familia Kuchiki, cuando regreses debes ir inmediatamente a la casa principal de tu familia- Masaki tomo la capa pero haciendo mueca… ella no pensaba usar nada que la señalara como sobrina de Byakuya Kuchiki, aunque le agradecía el gesto de la capa, miro el lugar al que llegó, el capitán y la teniente del doceavo escuadrón usaban un aparato extraño para que abría una especie de agujero oscuro

-Sigue el camino y no te desvíes niña… si te quedas atrapada tu padre y tu tío pensaran que de verdad te diseque… y para mí sería una molestia perder material de investigación- Fue lo que le dijo Mayuri y ella trago saliva, prefería perderse en ese hueco que ser experimento de ese loco… entro al hueco y camino por donde las extrañas luces hacían un puente pero se les olvidó decirle lo mas importante… que debía suprimir al máximo su reiatsu… e lo contrario no solo los Hollows sentirían su llegada… y así fue que Hueco mundo tembló por segunda vez… con la llegada de Masaki se completaba la estrella y tanto ella como Ulquiorra lo sintieron… un extraño zumbido que les guiaba hacia su destino… claro que ellos no sabían que ese sería el inicio de todo… de sus problemas alegrías y su verdadera pelea

_**Pues chikas yo realmente nunca había escrito nada de Bleach… espero me quede bien tengo un pasado en fics de SM (Sailor Moon) pero acontecimientos recientes en mi vida personal me han impedido volver a escribir de esa serie por lo que borre las historias que tenía así que empezare con mis loqueras aquí en Bleach quizás en princess tutu y Skip beat pero por lo pronto heme aqui… y ya saben tomatazos criticas comentarios y demás en un review…**_

_**Ichiruki **_

_**Renkyo**_

_**Ahkir…**_

_**MinYaten**_

_**Son mi religion… bueno Mina y Yaten se quedaron sin final feliz por culpa de alguien que prometió "matarme si te mueres y morirme si te matas" y solo cumplió con la primera palabra**_


	2. Y te encontre

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece (suspiro de resignación y torcida de boca) es de Tite Kubo y yo solo estaba fumada cuando la invente

_Y si uno de esos ángeles _

_Me estrechara de pronto sobre su corazón_

_Yo sucumbiría ahogado por su existencia_

_Más poderosa_

Rilke, Eduardo Lizalde (1939)

Cap. 2 Y nos vimos cuando estaba perdida

Masaki miro alrededor… ¿ese desierto oscuro era hueco mundo? Que misión tan más aburrida se dijo y comenzó a caminar… pudo ver una extraña construcción a lo lejos ¿ahí estaría la persona que buscaba?, dio otro paso, y frente a ella salió un mini Hollow parecido a una lagartija… se miraron unos segundos, el mini le gruño aparentando fiereza, lo que gano fue que la chica con una sonrisa poco agradable lo pateara lejos

-Estúpido intento de Hollow- Camino y de nuevo, ahí estaba la lagartija mirándola fijamente… ambos intercambiaron miradas ladearon la cabeza al mismo tiempo y al mismo lado el mini volvió a gruñir y Masaki suspiro

-¡Deja de hacer eso cosa rara!-Le grito la pelinegra tomando las mejillas del "Hollow" y estirándolas hasta hacerlo llorar- Acabare contigo-Lo soltó y desenvaino su espada… se veía tan tierno, tan pequeño indefenso y Masaki como bien decía su madre tenía corazón de pollo... minutos después se veía a una chica shinigami con un Hollow lagartija en el hombro

-Este será un viaje para recordar… ¡hasta mascota tengo!- Murmuro, con su "mascota" en el hombro- Lo mejor será que te esconda bien porque si mi tío te encuentra en casa… te corta en cachitos y a mí también… y ahora… ¿Dónde se supone que debo ver a esa persona? (recuerden… es hija de Ichigo… lo normal es que cuando le digan instrucciones importantes las ignore)…mmm ni si quiera me dijeron que hacer cuando llegara…-En el escuadrón 5, el teniente Kira tuvo un escalofrío

-¿Sucede algo malo?-Pregunto la capitana Hinamori

-Nada Hinamori-san… simplemente… no sé porque presiento que debimos mandar a alguien más con Kurosaki-san… es decir es algo… olvidadiza- El rubio tenía razón pero la confiada sonrisa de Hinamori decía otra cosa

-Estamos hablando de Masaki-chan… es una chica muy fuerte y no causa problema alguno seguro que ya contacto a Ashido-san no es algo que olvide… mandar un impulso de su reiatsu no será problema alguno- Aseveró tan confiada que Kira asintió dándole la razón, después de todo solo tenía que elevar su reiatsu y ya ¿no era tan difícil de recordar o sí?... Masaki cansada de tanto caminar se había sentado en la arena… ¿Por qué no llegaba esa persona?

-Quizás se le hizo tarde porque se quedo dormido… ¿no?- Hablaba a su nuevo compañero que ladeo la cabeza- No, no, estoy hablando de otra persona no de mí- Suspiro ¿y si estaba en esa construcción rara que se veía a lo lejos?- Debería acercarme un poco… quizás…-Una extraña vibración bajo sus pies le hizo detener sus pensamientos y frente a ella salió un ENORME gusano con mascara blanca haciendo ruidos extraños

-WUAAAAA- Masaki también hacía ruidos raros pensó la criatura- ¿Un Hollow?- Pregunto después y desenvaino- Chappy quédate atrás- Diciéndole claro a su lagartija amiga que se quedo quietecita fingiéndose "muerta" en el suelo… el gusano vio el parecido que tenía esa niña con sus antiguos amigos shinigami "malos" así que empezó a darle vueltas y la distraída Masaki pensó que quería atacarla, por lo que le dio un pinchazo con la espada a lo que Bawabawa soltó el chillido más estruendoso y Masaki puso la cara más irónica y burlona- ¿HAAA? ¿Tan grandote y tan chillón? – Pero el enorme gusano seguía llorando histéricamente y el corazón de pollo de Masaki se removió- Ya…ya… el dolor se va volando- Y podía verse a una shinigami acariciando a un gusano gigante llorón que además era un Hollow

-Así que tú también eres un Hollow amigable- Murmuro y guardo la espada- Esperaba algo de acción y me encuentro Hollows llorones… pero podría intentar… Hey gusano-san… ¿has visto a un shinigami por aquí?-Pregunto y Bawabawa se acerco hasta su cara- Es una persona que se ve como yo… o eso creo porque esta de incógnito

-Baw- Dijo mientras asentía y la chica Kurosaki suspiraba aliviada

-¿Crees que puedas llevarme hasta donde esta?-Pregunto y el gusano se hundió- Bueno…creo que ¡haa!- Ahora montaba al gran Hollow- ¡Eres rápido Gusano-san! ¿Tú qué dices Chappy?- Miro en su hombro y miro a la lagartijita miedosa temblando- Jajaja ¿Quién hubiera pensado que serías tan miedoso?- Pasaron unos largos minutos Bawabawa se quedo quieto mirando a los lados… otros largos minutos Masaki golpeaba con sus dedos su pierna en señal de desesperación… mas minutos y una vena se empezaba a notar en la sien de la pelinegra…hasta que haciendo honor a sus genes Kurosaki se puso de pie muy irritada

-¿YA NOS PERDIMOS VERDAD?- Grito y después uso su puño para dejarle al pobre gusano una serie de chipotes en la cabeza- SI NO SABES A DONDE VAS MEJOR NO LE HAGAS DE GUIA

-Baw- Musito deprimido y castigado el gusano

-¿Y ahora qué hago?... no puedo regresar hasta que encuentre a esa persona… ¡y si no la encuentro no saldré de aquí!- Masaki se sentó sobre el lomo del gusano a pensar

-Entonces no habrá problema- Una estruendosa voz la hizo saltar junto con sus amigos Hollow- Porque te comeré entera- Masaki busco desorientada, una gigantesca masa negruzca con ojos brillantes estaba frente a ella, un Hollow, un enorme Hollow… más grande que a los que se enfrentaba desde sus entrenamientos con su tío Byakuya– Shinigami- Gruño el Hollow y Masaki trago saliva… quería acción… pero no tanta… y recordando a su tío… la primera regla en la cabeza "No bajes la guardia Masaki, desenvaina y pelea… puedes morir con honor o vivir siendo una cobarde", apretó los dientes… moriría honorablemente a correr gritando desesperada, desenvaino temblando pero sosteniendo la espada firmemente se bajo del aterrado Bawabawa

-¿Pelearas niña Shinigami? Tienes agallas… por eso conservare tu cabeza para mi colección- Dejo caer lo que parecía un extraño collar adornado con cráneos y espadas, sin duda de shinigami- Le daré un beso todas las noches porque eres bonita- Aseguro y Masaki sintió que el estómago se le revolvía del miedo y del asco

-Preferiría desaparecer en ácido- Contesto conservando el temple Kuchiki- Yo no le daré besos a tu cabeza, eso te lo puedo jurar- Aunque… se moría del miedo… y así el ataque comenzó, para ser una masa de carne era rápido, la chica podía esquivarlo sin dificultad, cortesía de la tía Yorouichi y sus entrenamientos… pero no usaría ni la mitad de su poder espiritual se dijo convencida no a menos que quisiera perder el control

_-¿segura princesita?-_Resonó aquella voz en su interior…trato de ignorarla, como su padre y Shiniji le habían enseñado… pero esa risa la sacaba de quicio y se distrajo lo suficiente para que el Hollow la lastimara en el brazo izquierdo, la sangre salpico la arena blanca

-Tienes una sangre deliciosa… nunca había probado algo así antes- Dijo aquel Hollow lamiendo sus garras- Parece que estuvieras viva… shinigami- Masaki sostuvo su brazo, maldita voz en su cabeza

-_No me culpes de tu torpeza… princesa… esto no pasaría si pusieras atención o si dejarás que yo me encargara del asunto-_ Hablaba con el tono más socarrón que se le podía escuchar, Masaki sacudió la cabeza "No lo escuches, no tiene el control en ti… tú tienes el control sobre eso" palabras sabias de su padre aunque ni siquiera él podía contra su némesis personal en ocasiones

-Si te distraes… ¡esto acabara rápido!- El largo cabello negro de Masaki se elevo unos centímetros, ¿Cuándo había llegado atrás de ella?, sin pensarlo mucho uso shunpo y se alejo lo suficiente, esta vez con la mejilla sangrando de una pequeña herida… no había opción… si no lo usaba esa cosa la mataría y era la única forma que tenía para no escuchar más esa voz, tomo su espada con las dos manos

-Utau… hana satsujin mangetsu (Canta, Flor asesina de la luna llena)- La espada, alabada por sus amigos era única, hija de sus padres, belleza y poder en uno, única zanpaktuo nacida y no creada, de doble filo en la parte de arriba un impecable color blanco semejante a la nieve, abajo un abrumador color negro idéntico a la noche- Ichi no uta…Kiru sakebigoe Shiroi (Primera canción, corte de grito blanco), el Hollow vio una onda blanca cubrirlo de hielo pero no por completo, solo a la mitad, estaba a punto de burlarse cuando un corte negro lo dividió a la mitad

-No subestimes a una Kurosaki… y menos cuando tiene también Kuchiki de por medio- Se jacto orgullosa, aunque herida, repentinamente varias sombras la rodearon… mas Hollows, en las noches el distraído Ulqui negaba mientras veía la discusión que había entre Nell y Grimmjow por que este último dejo salir a Bawabawa sin avisarle

-¿Y SI LE PASA ALGO?-Preguntaba la histérica peliverde

-¡ES UN GUSANO GIGANTE! ¿QUE DEMONIOS PODRÍA PASARALE? MUJER ESTUPIDA

-TE ARREPENTIRAS-Nell se abalanzó contra Grimmjow y mientras estos rodaban pegándose y diciéndose todo tipo de insultos los demás Hollow se reunían a su alrededor

-JODER… NO LE PUEDE PASAR NADA- El espada número 6 trataba de quitarse de encima a la espada número 3

-PERO NO SABEMOS QUE FUE ESE REIATSU DE HACE UNAS HORAS- Le gritaba Nell intentando tomar sus mejillas para estirarlas

-SI TE PREOCUPA MANDA A LOS GILLIAN- Nuestro querido sádico se las veía duras con la Vasto Lord encima de él e intentando por todos los medios alcanzar su rostro

-Neliel-sama, Grimmjow-san… yo iré por Bawabawa así que por favor dejen de hacer eso delante de todos- Ulqui decidió ponerle fin a la vergüenza de que sus dos protectores, casi padres hicieran el ridículo frente a todos, pero estos no le prestaban atención, Grimm gritaba algo como "en la cara no" y Nell "Ni que tuvieras una cara hermosa", salió suspirando para buscar a la mascota y percibió el olor a sangre, una dulce esencia acompañaba ese olor… usando sonido por fin llego a la fuente de tan extraño y llamativo aroma, Bawabawa estaba escondido detrás de una duna, como Masaki le había ordenado al verse rodeada de Hollows que fueron atraídos por su olor, respiraba con dificultad, los nuevos golpes y heridas no facilitaban el poder acabar con ellos

-Morirás aquí shinigami- Le hablo uno de aquellos Hollow, Masaki sostenía su brazo, sangraba aún más que antes por tanto movimiento

-Eso es lo que quisieras… Conquistador. Máscara de carne y sangre. 10.000 formas, Agitación. Aquellos que coronan el nombre de una persona. Infierno y caos. Dirigíos al sur y acariciad las remotas aguas Hadou 31 Shakkahou- La invocación dio en el blanco tirando al Hollow y dejándolo fuera de combate pero aún faltaban sus dos compañeros… se alegraba de no apestar en artes demoniacas como su padre, al menos en eso su se parecía a la familia Kuchiki su poder era bueno en otras personas… o Hollows según fuera el caso, se sentía débil pero con ese ataque podría al menos librarse de esos tres sin volver a usar la espada- Mi señor, Máscara de carne y sangre, Criatura de los cielos, Batir de alas, Coronado en nombre de los humanos. Verdad y templanza, Araña con tus garras el muro de los sueños de los inocentes Hechizo de destrucción Hadou 33 Descenso de llamas azules… Sokatsui- La gran esfera azul impacto a los enemigos y les hizo desaparecer, su especialidad era el enorme reiatsu que tenía y cuando hacía pruebas en la escuela shinigami solía destruir el objetivo… y todo lo que hubiera alrededor

-Baw- El preocupado gusano salió de su escondite y lamio el rostro de la chica que sonrió mientras él otro compañero enterraba la sangre derramada en la arena, seguramente para que los Hollows no la olieran

-Gracias a los dos… sí que saben ayudar a una chica- Señalo la cansada pelinegra… estaba mareada, y sentía que los pies le fallaban, miro su herida en el hombro, por su situación de mitad humana mitad shinigami en ella el Kidoh curativo no funcionaba del todo, quien siempre la sanaba era Midori, pero ahora no estaba y se sentía demasiado débil como para poder usar alguna curación, había bastante sangre… seguramente fue más grave de lo que pensó, de eso siempre se quejaba su madre "cuando peleas eres tan bruta como tu padre, no piensas en más que ganar" sonrió… lo último que quizá recordaría era a su mama regañándole… un nuevo poder espiritual le hizo girar, era demasiado fuerte, quizás podía llegar al nivel de un teniente pero no era Shinigami, la figura blanca caminaba a ella, debía defenderse, pero no resistió, ni la presión ni el cansancio le dejaron mantener los ojos abiertos, se desplomo

-Bawabawa- Llamo Ulquiorra que era quien se había acercado- Neliel-sama está preocupada, será mejor que regreses- Miro al mini Hollow que acompañaba a su amigo intentando jalar de una manga a la extraña mujer tirada en la arena- ¿Quién es esta?-Se animo a preguntar y Bawabawa en su idioma raro le hablo- Así que te ayudo… entonces le debes una…- Dicho esto tomo a la chica entre sus brazos- Será nuestro secreto Bawabawa… tu regresa y diles que yo estoy dando una vuelta pero no les menciones nada de esa mujer ¿entendido?- Bawabawa asintió y se fue llevándose en la boca a la lagartija que intentaba zafarse, el ojiverde los vio pasar y miro después a la mujer que tenía en brazos, levanto la mano que tenía apoyada en el hombro de la pelinegra viendo la sangre, mientras que Masaki sentía que su cuerpo estaba flotando

"¿estaré muerta?…eh… bueno quiero decir completamente muerta"… "no siento el dolor de mis heridas" "Huele bien…casi como papa"… quiso abrir los ojos para comprobar que estaba muerta o que quizás sus papas habían llegado a ese lugar y la habían salvado, una pequeña luz le daba en el rostro parpadeo desorientada y se percato de tres cosas, no estaba muerta su traje estaba deshecho de la parte de arriba y alguien le había colocado vendas, se cubrió con la manta que la arropaba a medias

-Despertaste- La voz la sobresalto, Masaki y Ulquiorra necesitaron esos segundos en los que sus miradas se cruzaron para sentir que estaban completos, para sentir que algo dentro de ellos se encendía, si bien él había estado con ella ese tiempo era diferente mirar esos enormes ojos ámbar que inquietos parecían escrutar su interior, de igual forma, esos ojos verdes eran tan idénticos a las llamas que podía quemarse en ellos… finalmente Masaki recordó que no tenía nada puesto, se miro, regreso la mirada al extraño, volvió a mirarse

-NO MIRES PERVERTIDO-Grito cubriéndose toda con la manta pero retorciéndose de dolor al haberse movido tanto

-Si te mueves, las heridas se abrirán de nuevo- Se acerco hasta ella posando su mano fría y aún más pálida que la piel nívea de la ojimiel y la recostó suavemente, ella se sintió avergonzada, pero al mismo tiempo supo que no tenía nada que temer- Ayudaste a Bawabawa- La chica le miro extrañada- El gusano que estaba contigo… así se llama-Continuo hablando tranquilamente, casi sin expresión

-¿Tu eres la persona que estoy buscando?-Pregunto Masaki al ver que no parecía un Hollow

-¿Estas buscando a alguien?-Pregunto el chico en contestación y la pelinegra entendió que no era la persona de su misión

-¿Has visto por aquí a otro Shinigami?- Pregunto ella sin contestar la pregunta del ojiverde

-¿Shinigami?... lo siento, no creo haber escuchado de alguien así aquí- Ulquiorra se puso de pie y camino a la salida

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto la chica y él se detuvo

-Te salve porque salvaste a un amigo, eso es todo- La miro de reojo- No tengo nada que hacer aquí- Masaki agachó la cabeza

-Ni yo tengo nada que hacer aquí- Suspiro pensando que quizás se quedaría atrapada en ese lugar y tuvo ganas de llorar, negó, ella no debía llorar, ley número uno de la familia Kuchiki… aún así unas pequeñas gotas ya resbalaban por sus mejillas

-¿Por qué?- La pregunta la hizo dar un respingo ¿Qué ese chico no se había ido?- ¿Qué haces en este lugar? Los humanos no deberían estar aquí- Estaba muy cerca de su rostro en busca de la respuesta

-No soy… bueno no soy completamente un humano… soy un Shinigami- Le respondió Masaki serenándose un poco- Se supone que estoy buscando a otro como yo… para poder regresar a mi casa pero… no he encontrado a nadie- La mirada ambarina esquivo la verde, sentía que su mente era invadida por ese color- Bueno solo a Bawabawa a ti y… ¡CHAPPY!-Grito preocupada intentando ponerse de pie pero una aguda punzada en el brazo la hizo desistir de seguir moviéndose

-Shinigami, te dije que no te movieras- Le recordó Ulqui

-Es que… es mi… amigo…- Contesto quejándose la pelinegra- Por eso debo ir a buscarlo, esos Hollows pudieron hacerle algo- Se puso de pie despacio sin agitarse demasiado

-¿Era el Hollow que estaba contigo Shinigami?- Pregunto- Esta con Bawabawa no corre peligro- Aseguro y Masaki se sentó aliviada

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- Inspecciono el atuendo del ojiverde con la mirada- No pareces un Shinigami o un Hollow… pero tampoco pareces humano ¿eres un fantasma?

-Soy… solo alguien que cuida esta zona- No quiso decirle que era un Arrancar que a su vez es un Hollow por alguna misteriosa razón- Shinigami puedes quedarte aquí hasta que sanes… los Hollow no saben que esto existe- Dijo para después usar sonido y dejar a Masaki sentada en lo que parecía una cama de piedra

-Genial- Murmuro la chica viéndose en un lugar más desconocido que otro, pero se extraño de ver la luz, muy a su pesar y a su dolor se puso de pie y camino fuera del lugar, encontrándose en un sorprendente bosque… aterrada miro a todas partes

-Pero… ¿DONDE ESTOY AHORA? T_T- Grito a la nada teniendo como respuesta varios gruñidos poco amigables por lo que decidió entrar de nuevo a dónde estaba, rebusco entre sus cosas a fin de encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarle- El celular no tiene señal… y la brújula parece loca… ¿Qué hare?- Se pregunto deprimida, tan herida como estaba sería victima fácil de los Hollows que rondaban por ahí….y…si… ¿usaba la máscara?- Estas loca Masaki… papa te dijo… antes de que uses esa máscara para pelear los mares deberán secarse…- Suspiro, así o mas sarcástico fue su padre para decirle que no usara la máscara- Pero podría sacarme… he entrenado y duro 3 horas seguiditas sin mayor problema… debería- Una ráfaga de aire revolvió su largo cabello negro y frente a su cara encontró unos ojos rojos

-WUAAAAAA- Se alejo apoyándose en sus manos y se dio cuenta de que era Chappy y aquel extraño muchacho, después se dio cuenta del dolor en sus heridas- Hay…hay…hay…-mientras que Nell corría hecha un mar de lagrimas a abrazar a su más querido tesoro

-¡Bawabawa!- Grito una pequeña niña peliverde que corría hasta el gusano y lo abrazaba- ¡Estas bien! No vuelvas a irte sin mi Bawabawa… estaba tan preocupada… ¿te divertiste afuera?

-Baw- Asintió el gran gusano

-¿Hiciste nuevos amigos?-Pregunto Nell y el morado Hollow recordó a la shinigami y al pequeño Hollow, pero también la advertencia de Ulqui

-Baw-Contesto negando

-¿Y dónde está Ulquiorra?- Pregunto Nell mirando a todos lados

-Baw- Negó de nuevo como diciendo ¿Quién sabe?

-¿Acaso no sintió todo ese reiatsu hace unos momentos? Grimmjow le ha pegado lo rebelde… ni hablar… Pesche, Dondochakka- Llamo a sus inseparables amigos y estos aparecieron de la nada (como siempre XD) - ¿Podrían buscar a Ulqui?

-Me gustaría pero… este… ¿sentiste el reiatsu de hace unos momentos?- Le pregunto Pesche

-ERA ENORME YA VES-Grito Dondochakka

-Pero… bueno… ¡tienen razón! Que valla el que causo todo- Concluyo Nell y Grimmjow casi había logrado salir del lugar donde estaba espiando, pero no lo logro, la peliverde lo sostuvo del cuello de la camisa

-Me encantaría ir por ese idiota pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- Grimm nunca fue bueno en las excusas… y como nadie le creyó se veía al espada seis maldecir mientras buscaba al chico que miraba de lleno, sin avergonzarse y al parecer sin saber que ponía nerviosa a la shinigami delante suyo

-Este…gracias por… traer a Chappy- Intento romper con la incómoda situación Kurosaki… pero no lo logro, aún tenía aquella penetrante mirada sobre ella

-Shinigami… se supone que tu matas Hollows ¿Qué hace él contigo?- Esa chica era muy rara, siempre se lo dijeron, los Shinigami matan Hollow sin ningún miramiento, a sangre fría

-Pero no hace daño… no puedo matar a alguien que no ha hecho nada malo… considero que debo matar solo a los Hollows que atacan a las personas si no hay motivo prefiero no usar mi espada

-Eres muy rara… Shinigami- A diferencia del Ulqui original… este podía sonreír de vez en cuando… como en ese momento

-Y tu también… no me llamo Shinigami… mi nombre es…- Un estruendo interrumpió el épico momento que ambos tenían, cuando corrieron a la salida pudieron vislumbrar a Bawabawa arrastrándose para todos lados huyendo de un menos grande

-¿Menos grande? ¿Qué hace aquí algo como eso?- Preguntaba la confundida Shinigami (he… lo dije antes… se parece demasiado a Ichigo)

-Este es el bosque de los menos… es su territorio- Respondio a aquella pregunta su acompañante

-Entonces hay que encargarse de esa cosa antes de que use Bawabawa de espagueti- La resolución de Masaki fue a lo bruto… como diría su madre que en esos instantes afloraba lo más profundo de su amor maternal para ahorcar al teniente del quinto escuadrón

-¡Debió darle una hoja con todas esa indicaciones!-Gritaba desesperada mientras Hinamori trataba de calmarla

-Por favor Kuchiki-san… estoy segura que está tardando por otras razones- Aseguraba la Taicho temiendo por la vida de Kira que se veía hasta morado

-Es que Masaki es Masaki… ¡es tan bruta y tonta como su padre! Oh… pero mi ni-sama lo dijo cientos de veces… debí casarme con alguien del cuarto escuadrón así Masaki hubiera sido menos idiota y tendría sentido de la conservación- Se lamentaba la "cariñosa madre"

-Me has dicho indirectamente varios insultos en menos de un minuto enana- Gruño el Nuevo capitán del Noveno escuadrón, claro recientemente ubicado a la que era su esposa fukutaicho y madre de sus dolores de cabeza, lo que le recordó por que estaban ahí

-Lleva más tiempo del que se pensó- Byakuya manifestó los pensamientos de Ichigo

-¿D-de donde saliste?- Preguntaba el pelopincho

-Ni-sama… Podría ser… que Masaki- Ichigo se acerco a Rukia y palmeo su hombro pensando que la preocupación en su rostro era genuinamente por un mal presentimiento- ¡¡¡SE HAYA PERDIDO CON EL PESIMO SENTIDO DE ORIENTACION QUE TIENE!!!- Prosiguió a ahorcar a Kira- ¡¿Por qué no le dio un mapa a la bruta de mi hija?!

-Kuchiki-san por favor- Hinamori sentía que pronto estrenaría vice capitán

-Rukia… ¿de verdad quieres a Masaki?- Fue la duda que exteriorizo Ichigo

-¡Pero qué pregunta es esa tarado! ¿Por qué crees que he aguantado las ganas de asesinarte todo este tiempo? Pero Masaki… ¡es tu retrato hablado! Si se encuentra con menos grande tendrá la "maravillosa" idea de cortarlo en cachitos hasta llegar a la cabeza… solo espero que no le cause problemas a Ashido- Y la venita de Ichigo más su entrecejo mas fruncido de lo normal dieron a entender que era mejor no decir nada sobre esa persona mencionada

-Masaki no puede quedarse a jugar en ese lugar, es la heredera del clan Kuchiki tiene responsabilidades que cumplir aquí… enviare una carta pidiendo permiso para una misión de rescate si ella no está aquí para mañana- Tranquilamente sin alterarse el capitán del sexto escuadrón y tío de la perdida niña que ya pensaba en protagonizar Lost resolvió el problema, mientras Masaki trataba de ayudar a su nuevo amigo Hollow… Ulquiorra la vio correr, llegar a los pies del Hollow y… volar de regreso por una patada de aquel ser

- Auch… - La maltratada shinigami se quejaba de lo que había pasado, ni modo el apellido Kurosaki le hizo hacer tonterías como siempre… se puso de pie y noto que sus vendas se manchaban otra vez…

-Quédate quieta shinigami-Le ordeno Ulqui y ella le miró enfurecida

-No soy shinigami-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie con trabajos, casi cae pero el la sostuvo-Pero mi deber es acabar con quien haga daño a mis amigos- Decidida tomo sus espada entre sus manos fuertemente

-Tus heridas empeoraran- Dijo soltándola de a poco- Tu presión espiritual esta bajando-Señalo y ella frunció el entrecejo, una luz roja les hizo voltear, era un zero, fueron pequeños instantes, Masaki no lo pensó simplemente empujo al arrancar lejos y recibió el zero usando su poco reiatsu para crear una protección, el ojiverde la miro sorprendido, estaba mas herida que antes

-¿Por qué shinigami?-Pregunto y ella apoyada en su rodilla y jadeando le miro

-Porque tengo que proteger a mis amigos… tu me ayudaste, es suficiente para considerarte un amigo-Dijo viendo que su sangre empezaba a manchar el suelo y Bawabawa se acercaba de a poco a ella

-Amigos-Repitió él de manera seria y miro al menos grande, uso sonido y en unos minutos esta caía al suelo ante los ojos de la shinigami- Shinigami… ¿No quieres morir verdad?-Pregunto y ella sonrió

-No… aun me quedan personas que proteger-Reconoció y el arrancar se acerco a ella

-Entonces… quédate quieta-Ordeno y se coloco a su lado, pondría en práctica algo que una vez había leído en los documentos que estaban prohibidos, miro los ojos ámbar puestos en él- ¿No tienes miedo shinigami?-Pregunto al ver que ella no movía ni un dedo

-No-Contesto ella y el parpadeo

-Podría matarte ahora mismo… ¿sigues sin tenerme miedo?-Pregunto y ella sonrió de manera extraña

-Se que no lo harías… es extraño pero… siento puedo confiar en ti-Reconoció sintiendo que el aire ya le faltaba- Y no soy shinigami-Regaño, él se acerco

-¿Quién eres shinigami?-Pregunto sorprendido

-Soy… Masaki Kuchiki-Respondio como hipnotizada por esos ojos verdes

-Masaki-Repitió él, exactamente así se llamaba en sus sueños, abrió una pequeña herida en su mano, y retiro la venda del hombro de aquella mujer colocando su mano, la chica sintió un leve mareo, su pecho ardía, de a poco sus heridas se cerraban

-Ulquiorra Schiffer- Pronunció el pelinegro y ella parpadeo

En el noveno escuadrón Rukia dejaba un vaso con té en el escritorio de su marido en silencio ambos se miraron

-Pienso que deberíamos ir ya Ichigo-Rompió la calma Rukia

-Masaki es lista… además no es como si se fuera a encontrar a un arrancar- Dijo convencido el al parecer despreocupado padre

-Sería una extraña situación… pero… ¿que tal si pasara?-Pregunto la fukutaicho

-Nada enana… ella está bien, lamentablemente se dedico a entrenar con el estirado de tu hermano y sabes que es resistente… lleva mi sangre-Se jacto él pelinaranja

-Por eso lo digo… tu y tu karma atraen cosas extrañas- Suspiro la mujer viendo la ventana

-A Masaki no le esperan cosas como, que llegue un enano a su vida, la cambie, tenga poderes extraños, y tenga que pelear tantas veces como nosotros… su destino es diferente- Un golpe se escuchó en el noveno escuadrón justo cuando Renji entraba con su hija, el pelirrojo miro como si nada el gran golpe que tenía el pelinaranja en la cara

-Ichigo, Rukia… el capitán me ha pedido que le informara que ha enviado la petición de rescate al primer escuadrón

-Gracias Renji-Agradeció Rukia y la joven Abarai tomo la palabra

-Con su permiso… Masaki olvido algo- Entrego el paquete y Rukia miro con tristeza la capa, reconocía que una tela tan fuerte resistente y fina solo podría ser proporcionada por su hermano mayor por lo que seguramente y como era costumbre de su hija la había rechazado

-Esa es mi hija-Sonrió satisfecho Ichigo, Renji negó y mientras salía en compañía de su hija escuchaba la golpiza que se llevaba Kurosaki

-Papa… ¿Hueco mundo es así de peligroso?-Preguntaba Kaori y Renji torció la boca

-No… pero Masaki es Kurosaki en gran parte… para su desgracia-Comentó el padre de la chica

-Espero que no se meta en problemas… se sabe defender pero parece que su destino es pasar por cosas raras-Reconoció la pelirroja

Nadie sabía que, el destino, el karma o las "cosas raras" no tendrían comparación a lo que había pasado en hueco mundo, nadie sabía que a partir de ese momento Masaki pasaría por cosas peores de las que antes habían acontecido… nadie sabía que en esos momentos estaba recibiendo sangre arrancar

_**BUENO CHIKAS HE AKI EL SEGUNDO CAPI… APROVECHO PARA HACER PROMOSION A MI OTRA HISTORIA QUE SE LLAMA "YOU CAN LEAVE YOUR HEAT ON" POR QUE SOLO ME DEJARON DOS REVIEWS T-T Y PUES PERDONEN LA TRADANZA… PERO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ESTOY VIVIENDO LA ETAPA MAS EXTRAÑA DE MI VIDA… AMO A ALGUIEN CON TODO MI SER PERO NO PUEDO ESTAR CON EL POR QUE MI PAPA LO ODIA… DUELE TANTO QUE DE PENSAR QUE PASARA LO MISMO CON MASAKI Y CON ULQUI ME DAN GANAS DE NO SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO…. SOLO YO SE LO QUE SE SIENTE ESTAR LEJOS DE QUIEN AMAS T-T **_

_**TE AMO RAY!!**_


End file.
